a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a water deflection system and more particularly to a water deflection apparatus for use with wall mounting assemblies.
b. Description of the Related Art
Buildings and other structures with siding overlays such as vinyl or aluminum siding are often provided with external fixtures which serve both functional and decorative purposes. For example lights, electrical outlets, dryer vents, hose bibs, and decorative items such as address numbers are often mounted on the outside of buildings and other structures with siding overlays. Due to the stepped and uneven surface of the siding, wall mounting assemblies are often used in conjunction with the siding to provide a flat surface on which to mount the external fixtures.
It can be appreciated that a hole must be cut in the siding in order to install the wall mounting assemblies. The continuous surface of the siding is therefore interrupted and the water-shedding capability of the siding is compromised by water seeping into the cut hole. Thus, builders and contractors have recognized the need for a water deflection system that may be used in conjunction with a wall mounting assembly to deflect water that has seeped into the cut out and may be introduced behind the surface of the siding where rot or other damage may occur.
Various attempts have been made to overcome this problem, including those described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,081 to Bonshor and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US 2006/0213132 A1 to Bonshor; US 2006/0277857 A1 to Bonshor; US 2007/0044393 A1 to Bonshor; US 2007/004401 A1 to Bonshor; and US 2007/0175168 A1 to Bonshor, the entire specifications of all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new and improved wall mount assemblies that overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems.